


Sympathy Fuck

by sir_Krowley



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_Krowley/pseuds/sir_Krowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Луффи страдает после Маринфорда, Ло к нему присоединяется, а Рейли сожалеет обо всем.<br/>Никто не принимает хороших решений.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sympathy Fuck

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sympathy Fuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1644260) by [Big_Rock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Rock/pseuds/Big_Rock). 



"Его больше нет," - сказал Ло, обращаясь к молчаливому телу на койке. "Он погиб, спасая тебя. Это будет бессмысленно, если ты останешься в таком состоянии."  
Луффи оставил логику Трафальгара без ответа, его глаза еле заметно двигались под закрытыми веками, смотря сон, от которого невозможно проснуться.  
Ло ушел. 

***

 

Соломенная шляпа, лежащая в углу, насмехалась над ним. У нее, яркой и веселой, спокойно ожидающей на крючке, было больше жизни и присутствия, чем у его пациента.  
"Твоя шляпа не должна жить дольше, чем ты," - сказал Ло, тыкая в стопу Луффи своей ручкой. Пальцы сжались, его нога дернулась, но он не проснулся. Ло и не ожидал этого. "Твоя девушка буквально вырывает свои волосы из-за тебя," - добавил он, пытаясь добиться ответа от той части Луффи, что предложила Хенкок выйти за него замуж. Ло этого не понимал, но Луффи, должно быть, нашел в ней что-то хорошее. Наверное. Если нет, то Ло ставил на то, что дело в ее груди, потому что она и вправду была впечатляющей. "Сильверс Рейли в ожидании твоего возвращения расположился у меня на палубе."  
Луффи был так же молчалив, как могила его брата. "Из-за тебя я выгляжу все хуже." Ло вздохнул и размял шею, наблюдая за Мугиварой в поиске каких-либо признаков жизни, кроме равномерных вдохов и выдохов.

***

 

"Он выпил все мое бухло, и теперь моя команда ворчит из-за этого, а я не могу достать новое — Амазонки нападут, если я попытаюсь покинуть остров. Ты приносишь больше проблем, чем пользы, Мугивара-я." Ло разговаривает тихо, так, чтобы Амазонки, сражающиеся с Рейли, не услышали.   
Луффи не ответил. У Трафальгара появилось четкое ощущение того, что его не слушают. Оно становилось все более частым гостем в его жизни. "Кстати, они сражаются за право сидеть здесь и слушать твое дыхание. Это печально, не находишь?"   
Ло не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз встречал здравомыслящих пиратов, но Боа Хенкок и Сильверс Рейли были безумны, как шляпники. "Учитывая любовь всех этих людей, ты действительно особенный. Готов поспорить, что если бы твоя команда была здесь, эта комната никогда не была бы пуста."

***

 

Луффи вылечился. Луффи не очнулся.  
Боа Хенкок пробралась на борт корабля Ло, напугав Бепо до бесчувствия. Трафальгару стало плохо от ее вида, сидящей около кровати Луффи и рыдающей над их общей злополучной любовью, но он не мог не отметить ее самоотверженность.   
Сильверс Рейли вообще не уходил, реквизируя спальню Ло. В ночные часы он спускался в лазарет, чтобы разговаривать со шляпой Луффи. Ло не посмел это никак комментировать.   
"Ты вообще собираешься очнуться?" - спросил Ло Луффи. Под ногтями Мугивары был заметен полумесяц ржавчины, и он предположил, что это кровь Эйса. Трафальгар попробовал отмыть ее мочалкой, но у него не получилось.  
"Не то чтобы я волновался" - соврал Ло, "Но ты заставляешь меня выглядеть ужасным врачом. Моя профессиональная гордость страдает."  
Рука Луффи дернулась в его руке, и Ло вскочил, изумленный. "Ты меня слышишь, Луффи?!"  
Дыхание Мугивары изменилось, ускоряясь, потом сбилось и распалось в рваных рыданиях."Эйс?" - спросил Луффи, страдая так сильно, что ответ не мог быть ему неизвестен.  
Не было такх слов, которые мог бы произнести Ло, чтобы помочь.  
"Эйс?" - рука Луффи обхватила его, пальцы сжались вокруг запястья, и Ло сел обратно, позволяя Мугиваре взять любое, какое сможет, утешение от него.  
"Эйс."  
Глаза Луффи открылись, темные и пустые и с такой болью внутри, что Ло жалел, что не мог зашить сердце так же легко, как раны. "Эйс?" - выдохнул он неровным голосом, повернул голову и увидел Трафальгара.  
Ло ожидал разочарования. Он не ожидал, что Луффи...   
"Эйс," - повторил Монки, внезапно успокоившись. "Я волновался." Хватка на запястье усилилась, притягивая его к Луффи, покуда Ло не оказался наполовину лежащим в кровати. "Поспи со мной?"   
"Я — не он."   
"Неправда." В глазах Луффи было понимание, и горе никуда не делось. "Идем спать, Эйс, ты устал."  
Трафальгар успел подумать только о том, что Боа Хенкок его убьет, прежде чем несокрушимая сила воли Луффи заставила его целиком залезть в кровать.  
Как только Ло улегся на простынь сбоку, руки Луффи крепко обняли его. "Эйс" — снова повторил он, уткнувшись лицом в грудь Ло.  
"Я не Эйс," - сказал Трафальгар так тихо, что Луффи мог притвориться, что не услышал, если хотел. "Эйс мертв."  
"Я знаю," - ответил Луффи понурым и заглушенным рубашкой Ло голосом. Трафальгар понял, что Луффи плачет, по расползающемуся влажному пятну на его груди. "Я знаю, я знаю, я знаю, " - повторял Луффи, и боль этой фразы ранила сильнее, чем должна была.  
Очевидно, Ло привязался к своему безнадежному пациенту-коматознику, потому что его глаза горели, а в горле появился неприятный комок. "Луффи?"  
"Эйс," - ответил Луффи, и это все еще не было именем Трафальгара.  
"Эйса больше нет, Луффи. Я Ло."  
"Я знаю. Я не идиот, Эйс." Ло почувствовал горячее дыхание и руки, сжимающие его футболку. Он не мог сбежать, даже если бы захотел. "Я знаю, что ты..."   
Ло не дал Луффи договорить, сжав в руке его волосы. "Все нормально." Разумеется, нет. Не могло быть.  
"Я люблю тебя," - сказал Луффи. "Действительно люблю, ты ведь знаешь это, правда?"  
"Да, это было трудно упустить." Ло никогда не встречал Портгаса, но раз уж тот был братом Мугивары... "Он тоже любил тебя, Луффи."  
"Блять, блять..." - Мугивара произносил ругательства так, будто делал это впервые, но от чистого сердца. Он перекатился на Трафальгара, двигаясь так, словно мускулы и кожа не были до конца его. "Все не должно было быть так." Его рот напротив шеи Ло, а зубы цепляют ключицу.  
"А как это должно было быть?" - спросил Трафальгар, отодвинув голову Луффи. Это было неправильно для них. Для пациента и врача, по крайней мере. Луффи провел языком по его щеке, но у Ло были собственные нормы. "Нет."  
Луффи издал резкий звук, и Ло ослабил хватку на его волосах, позволяя своему пациенту опуститься на него, но не увидеть свои глаза. "Я люблю тебя," - прошептал Луффи в углубление шеи Трафальгара.   
"Он тоже тебя любит," - уверенно сказал Ло. Он видел фотографии. Никто не умирает так из-за простой симпатии. "Он тоже тебя любит, Луффи."  
Мугавара снова заплакал, его слезы падали на рубашку Ло. "Прости," - зашептал Луффи. "Я пытался, прости меня, Эйс. Я..." - его голос дрогнул, поднимаясь выше. "Прости, прости, прости."  
Ло закрыл его глаза и вспомнил тяжесть его собственной боли, прочувствовал ее в глубине своего сердца, новую и свежую в сочувствии к Луффиной. Худшее в горе - это то, что оно никогда не умирает, никогда по-настоящему не отпускает. То, что они потеряли, было утрачено навсегда.  
Рыдания стали затихать, дыхание Луффи выровнялось, и истощение склонило его в сон. Напряжение в нем не спало, боль осталась с ним.   
Глаза Трафальгара были мокрыми; когда он моргнул, слезы оставили следы на его щеках. Он не был братом Луффи. Не мог быть. Если бы все сложилось иначе...  
Все осталось так, как есть, и желания Ло бессмысленны. Брат Луффи был мертв, и Трафальгар не мог исправить смерть.  
Дверь со скрипом открылась. Рейли справедливо считал, что у Ло не было достаточно храбрости, чтобы попросить его стучать. "Так он проснулся."   
Трафальгар уставился в потолок, спасенный знанием того, что Сильверс смотрит на шляпу, а не на него. Он потерял контроль над ситуацией где-то по пути — недели назад, на самом деле — и не смел пытаться вернуть его. "Да."  
"Я слышал вас." Внимание Рейли качнулось от старой потрепанной шляпы и остановилось на Ло. Это ощущалось как пребывание под болезненно ярким прожектором. Воля настолько сильная, что могла остановить сердце человека, наполняла пространство между ними тихим напряжением, и дыхание Ло застряло у него в груди.  
"Вот как." Он потерял идеи, которые хотел использовать, их смыло под давлением силы внимания старого пирата. Пальцы Трафальгара, лежащие на спине Луффи были холодными, и ему казалось, что... Ничего. Боль нахлынула на него, словно морской прилив.  
"Воля Д не умирает, Доктор. Она возрождается снова и снова, и если ты не будешь осторожен..." - Сильверс замолк на секунду, смотря на Луффи, "То можешь обнаружить, что уже не являешься собой."  
"Я не... Я не могу позволить этому случиться." Трафальгар много лет не чувствовал себя настолько заурядным. Рядом с монстрами вроде Мугивары и Рейли его собственные цели не казались достаточными, как будто он вносил бессмысленные изменения в крошечную часть мира. Однако он увяз в них слишком глубоко, чтобы быть сметенным людьми вроде Луффи.   
Сильверс повернулся обратно к шляпе, и Ло снова мог дышать. "Держи свои мечты при себе. Люди вроде этих двоих опасны, несмотря на то, что они не пытаются таковыми быть."  
Ло сглотнул и осмелился спросить. "Двоих?"  
Шляпа двинулась, шелестя соломой, но не было никакого ветра для того, чтобы это произошло. "Мертв и, возможно, ушел, возможно нет. Мы — не те люди, которым положено знать." Рейли щелкнул крышкой фляжки, открывая ее, и запах рома заполнил комнату. "Мы никогда..." - эмоции задушили его слова, и вспышка боли исказила его лицо. "Мы никогда не узнаем."  
Луффи засопел в ухо Трафальгару, его сердце билось сильно и ровно под рукой Ло. Парень был безумен, и все же... "Ты его знал?" Он все еще здесь?  
"Сына моего капитана?" - уточнил Рейли, все еще всматриваясь в шляпу. "Нет. Он не пришел ко мне, а я не пришел к нему." Боль заставила его выглядеть старше, и Ло чувствовал ее эхо внутри себя.  
"Мне жаль," - сказал Трафальгар.  
"Мне тоже." Сильверс пил, опустошая флягу, и Ло заметил Веселого Рождера, выгравированного спереди. "Я думал, еще будет время для этого."   
Трафальгар думал точно так же, и несправедливость этого приводила его в ярость. "Я знаю. Я знаю это."   
"Что-ж, за вечную нехватку времени," - сказал Сильверс, поднимая флягу к шляпе. "И ее проклятого родственника - его переизбыток."  
Его рука затекла, сердце болело, а Луффи все так же спал. "Алкоголь вреден для твоей печени," - пробормотал Ло, пялясь в потолок, когда ужасающее внимание Сильверса снова на него упало. "Хорошо, что это так," - добавил он, когда тишина стала слишком глубокой.  
"Мелкий идиот." Сильверс по очереди взъерошил волосы Ло и Луффи. "Я пойду."  
Трафальгар кивнул и посмотрел ему вслед. Шляпа дернулась на своем крючке, словно прощаясь.  
"Мы все безумны, не так ли?" - спросил Ло Луффи.  
Монки спал и не ответил.  
Ло был уставшим, и он не спал нормально с самого Маринфорда — был слишком беспокоен для отдыха. Он спас одного, а должен был двоих. Это было невозможно, даже если бы он прибыл раньше, но он не мог не думать о том, как скрыл бы их двоих под волнами.  
Трафальгар отключился. В этот раз, не мечтая ни о чем.  
Он проснулся, чувствуя руки и слезы Луффи на себе. Вздохнув, он притянул Луффи к себе и целовал до тех пор, пока тот не перестал дрожать. "Мое имя — Трафальгар Ло."  
"Траффи" - согласился Луффи. Его глаза были огромными и красными от слез.  
Не то чтобы Ло не сделал только хуже. "Достаточно близко."  
Луффи был грубым, даже пытаясь таким не быть, но Ло проходил и через худшее.   
"Прости," - сказал Луффи, и Ло отмахнулся. Слезы, текущие из уголков его глаз, не имели никакого отношения к Луффи.   
"Я причиняю тебе боль?" - спросил Мугавара позже, когда Ло закусил губу и раздвинул ноги, а его дыхание стало резким и быстрым.  
"Это все, что я могу тебе дать," - ответил Трафальгар, "И мне жаль, что это не большее." Его кожа горела там, где руки Луффи касались его, сердце билось в безумном принятии. Оно болело, потому что не могло не болеть, но Ло страдал и сильнее за менее значимые вещи.  
Луффи тряхнул головой, пальцами стирая слезы Ло и настолько мрачнея, что Ло стал волноваться. "Я люблю тебя," - прошептал Луффи, и ему не нужно было произносить имя своего ушедшего брата для того, чтобы Ло знал, что эти слова не были предназначены ему.  
Но он все равно их принял.


End file.
